the_pussycat_dollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doll Domination
|released = September 19, 2008|recorded start = 2007|recorded end = 2008|genre = Dance-pop, R&B|length = 62:40|label = Interscope Records|producer = Chase N Cashe, Cutfather, Esther Dean, Kara DioGuardi, Sean "The Pen" Garrett, Fernando Garibay, Jerome "JRoc" Harmon, Tal Herzberg, Hit-Boy, Jonas Jeberg, Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins, R. Kelly, Clubba Lang, Ne-Yo, Polow da Don, Shea Taylor, Timbaland, Quiz & Larossi |previous = PCD|single 1 = When I Grow Up|single 1 released = May 27, 2008|single 2 = Whatcha Think About That|single 2 released = September 9, 2008|single 3 = Out of This Club|single 3 released = October 12, 2008|single 4 = I Hate This Part|single 4 released = October 14, 2008|single 5 = Bottle Pop|single 5 released = February 23, 2009|single 6 = Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)|single 6 released = February 23, 2009|single 7 = Hush Hush; Hush Hush|single 7 released = May 12, 2009|next = Third studio album}}Doll Domination is the second and final studio album by The Pussycat Dolls before their disbandment in 2010. It is the first album without Carmit Bachar following her departure from the group in 2008. It is also the final album with Melody Thornton who chose not to return for the 2019 reunion. Background After the success of the Dolls' first album, PCD, they spawned three too ten hits and sold up to 2.9 million records in the United States. The success brought an array of spin-offs, including a reality series Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll. The goal was to add a seventh member to the group. The winner was revealed to be Asia Nitollano, who joined the group for a performance of "Don't Cha", but ended up leaving the group several months later. Over two years, Nicole had recorded material for her planned debut studio album, Her Name is Nicole which was scheduled for a late summer release. She released her debut single, "Baby Love" which achieved moderate success, but after the next three singles underperformed, the album was shelved. Four songs were used for the Dolls' second album which included the singles, "When I Grow Up" and "I Hate This Part". Longtime member, Carmit Bachar, officially announced her departure from the group on March 8, 2008. The album was reissued 3 times with new songs, dubbed as Doll Domination 2.0, Doll Domination 3.0, and Doll Domination — The Mini Collection. After the sexual allegations against R. Kelly, one of the songs, "Out of This Club" was removed from all digital stores and streaming services as of February 2019. Singles Tour :Main article: Doll Domination Tour To promote the album, the Dolls went on their second world tour, Doll Domination Tour. The group traveled to Europe, Oceania, Asia, and North America. American singer, Lady Gaga, was announced as the main opening act for the European and Oceania legs. Before the Oceania leg, the group opened for Britney Spears' Circus Tour in North America from March 3 to May 3. During the first Sydney show, Jessica broke her ribs, leaving the group as a foursome for the remaining of the tour. During one of the shows for The Circus Starring Britney Spears, Melody had a public outburst due to the groups' dissatisfaction over Nicole's prominence. Melody addressed the crowd saying, "...let me give a shout-out to my family. Thank you for supporting me, even if I'm not featured" referring to the billing of "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" and "Hush Hush; Hush Hush", which was originally supposed to credit Nicole as a featured artist. This was the group's final tour before they disbanded, but reunited in 2019, this included Carmit but Melody opted out to focus on her solo career. Track listing Original release Re-releases References Category:Albums